The Prom Night (La noche del baile - Translation)
by Cris.P.C
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are left alone at home after saying their goodbyes to their kids who go to their umpteenth prom night. I always wondered what would happen and here's what I came up with. ;) One-shot. Hope you enjoy. :)


**Disclaimer: **The Twilight Saga and all its scenes, characters, etc. and movies based on them, including the soundtrack, etc. belong to their respective owners (Stephenie Meyer, etc.). I'm merely writing this to entertain and I don't get any profit out of this.

**Well, I'm studying English and one of my subjects is Translation, so I translated my story **_**La noche del baile**_** in order to practice and help people who don't know Spanish. Later, my wonderful beta **Mikarin Aoi** corrected it for me and you all :) We both hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Prom Night**

Carlisle and Esme said their goodbyes to their children, their daughter-in-law and their granddaughter who left for their umpteenth prom night. Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward and Bella, and Jacob and Renesmee all went as couples.

Years had passed, and Renesmee, now a young woman who looked seventeen just like her biological father Edward, was posing as his sister, and went to the dance accompanied by Jacob, who, by marrying her, had become a member of the family.

In due time, they all had to leave Forks, for the people in town would have found it strange that years passed without any of them aging. They were, after all, vampires, while Renesmee was a vampire-human hybrid and Jacob was a shape shifter.

Now, in a new place and a new house that she had designed, Esme stood watching them go, feeling a little nostalgic and melancholic. Carlisle approached her from behind; wrapping her in his embrace as he gently rested his chin upon her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about, love?" he asked, studying her expression from the side.

Esme slightly smiled at the gentle comfort she found herself in, and she leaned her head back to rest against her husband's chest, resting her arms upon his loving ones that crossed around her waist.

"I was thinking that I would like to go with them to see how prom is around here. I've never seen one here."

Carlisle smiled at that. "Me neither. But I think it's basically just boys and girls dressing up and partying in the decorated gym of their school. And I think the worst part of a prom is having to find a partner to go with."

Esme laughed, amused. As if she did not know that already. Gently, she broke away from her husband to turn around to face him.

"Well, you would have no problem with that, Doctor Cullen," she stated.

"Oh, no, Mrs. Cullen?" her husband asked.

"Of course not. If you went to high school, all the girls would fight to go to the dance with you," Esme clarified.

"Do you think that?"

"I'm sure of it."

"What if young Esme went to that high school too, would she also fight to go to the prom with me?" Carlisle asked, clearly amused.

"No, because while those girls were wasting their time fighting, I would have sent you a note begging you a long time ago," she answered, grinning happily at her husband.

Carlisle chuckled. "That would have been unnecessary, Miss Esme."

"Why, Mr. Carlisle?"

"Because I would have already asked you before, just after I found out the date of the dance," he replied.

Esme was positively beaming in delight.

"Well, it seems like Miss Esme now has a partner and so have I," Carlisle continued. "But if they can't go to the ball…"

He offered out his arm and when his wife eagerly hooked her hand around it, he then led her to the living room like an outstanding gentleman bringing his prom date to the dance. Carlisle grabbed the remote control for the stereo and as he clicked 'On', their song, _A Thousand Years, Part 2_, started playing.

"The ball will come to them," he then ended his sentence.

Slightly parting from his wife to stand before her, he then offered out his hand with a slight bow of his head.

"May I have this dance, Miss Esme?"

"Of course, Mr. Carlisle," Esme responded with a polite nod, smiling, taking his hand.

She let her other rest on his shoulder and Carlisle placed his right hand on her waist. Slowly, they began to dance to the rhythm of the song. The beautiful introduction of the piano ended and they both listened intently to the lyrics that practically narrated their story...

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_

_Right from the start_

_I knew it I found a home for my_

_Heart beats fast_

Esme had begun to sing, the first part of the song seemed written especially for her. She recalled the day she met Carlisle when she was sixteen, how she froze around him and when she talked to him, she knew he was her ideal man, the man of her dreams…

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

Esme wrapped her arms around her husband, resting her head against his chest, still singing. Carlisle kissed her hair, breathing in her scent. They both enjoyed the close intimacy.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Esme remembered the ten bitter years that had passed missing and dreaming of him, how she never stopped thinking of him... She lifted her head to look at her husband's eyes as she sang the last lines of her part of the song, and Carlisle smiled down at her before singing his part of the song, the part which seemed written for him to sing…

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, every hour has come to this_

He remembered when he met this beautiful and charming young lady, so happy and lively… He recalled how he found her ten years later, on the brink of death in that morgue, how he couldn't let her die there, he just couldn't... He recalled how he took her home after biting her and how she stole his heart forever… That sixteen-year-old girl who he once knew had become the perfect woman for him…

They both smiled lovingly at each other before starting to sing together, still moving in time to the song.

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

They both had waited so long…

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

And here they were now, married and with a wonderful family… They had overcome so much together… They both remembered the fears, the day Edward left, the joy of his return, the accession of each of the family members, the effort to protect their daughter-in-law Bella, the fight with the newborns, the beautiful wedding of their son Edward to Bella, the birth of their granddaughter Renesmee, the last encounter with the Volturi, the happy union of Renesmee with Jacob in matrimony… They had spent all of that together.

_One step closer_

Esme sang alone again, looking into the eyes of the person who had healed all her wounds, healed her heart and taken her life back, who had made her the happiest woman on Earth…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Carlisle joined his voice to hers again, never taking his eyes away from his wife, his hopeless romantic who had brought love to his heart and joy to his existence after more than two hundred years of solitude, the woman who had made him the luckiest man on Earth…

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

When the song ended, Esme parted a little from her husband to look at him.

"What did I do to deserve you, my blonde angel?" she whispered.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, what did I do to deserve you, my love goddess with caramel hair?"

They both laughed softly, their lips joining once again in a sweet, tender kiss of love. They would never be able to agree on who was the more beautiful, inside and out, of them two.

"I love you," they both uttered at the same time, just as they broke away from the kiss. They couldn't help but laugh again.

"And I'll love you for a thousand years…" Esme whispered to her husband.

"And far beyond that," Carlisle concluded, leaning down to his wife just as she was about ready to break the distance between them, both of them wanting and longing for another kiss.

The song started again, and they returned to dancing, enjoying the peacefulness of the night in the privacy of their home. They did not need anything else for a magical prom night.

* * *

**Well, my second one-shot (and first song-fic) of Carlisle and Esme! :D It encouraged me very much that people liked the first, **_**Shining**_**, and I decided to write again. I wondered what Carlisle and Esme would do alone at home when the kids went to prom, and this occurred to me. ^^ I know there are two songs, _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri and _A Thousand Years, Part 2_ by Christina Perri and Steve Kazee, but I chose the latter because I love duet, and for me and other fans I know, this is a Carlesme song, the lyrics are just perfect, and I couldn't resist, this was the one I had to use in my fic. I want ot say thanks so so so much to **Aoi**, my amazing beta who makes magic with my fics! I love you, girl! She and I hope you liked this little story as much as we do, and if so, write even a little word as review. x) Many greetings to all of you and thanks for reading. ;D And no, I didn't forget **_**All I Need**_**. I just need time, I hate to make you wait, but I need it. Thanks so much for your support, darlings. I love you all!**


End file.
